ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the Ultimatrix and Albedo's stabilizer's Ultimate Vaxasaurian. Appearance 'Ben as Ultimate Humungousaur' Ultimate Humungousaur is an ankylosaurus-like creature, about 20 feet tall. Ultimate Humungousaur is more muscular than Humungousaur and has green skin instead of tan. Ultimate Humungousaur possesses a dark blue, shell with long spikes running down each side. His plated chest and torso are dark blue with five spikes on each end. His tail has a blue mace on the end of it, with silver spikes. Weight = 240tons Ultimate Humungousaur's knuckles have silver barrels on them, which he can turn into four-barreled missile launchers at will. The outline of the barrel cannon is black and also has a black circle at the center. When not in use, his fingers now feature black claws instead of human-like nails. Ultimate Humungousaur wears a dark blue, ankylosaurus-like helmet with three spikes running down the top, which are silver black ram horns on the side. Ultimate Humungousaur wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur' 'Alien Force' Ultimate Humungousaur looks exactly like Ben's Ultimate Humungousaur, but he has red eyes. 'Omniverse' Ultimate Humungousaur has greyish-tan skin instead of green and his spikes are brownish yellow instead of silver. His skin is more detailed, having wrinkled textures like that of modern lizards, but his overall appearance is more techno-organic than in Alien Force. On his limbs, there are exposed metallic plates and tubes that are barely covered and outlined in black strips of flesh. Ultimate Humungousaur's eyes are outlined in black and are indented further into his head, being surrounded by pale red skin. His mouth consist of the beak on his mask and a more pronounced lower jaw, with has a large yellow fang on each end and four small skin-colored teeth in between. He also no longer has black lips. There is now three gill-like structures on each side of the silver part of his helmet. Ultimate Humungousaur's chest and torso have less plating, having a large chest piece on top, followed by a shorter chest piece and finally a smooth abdomen with a vertical line indent. The sides of both his mid-chest piece and his abdomen have a shark tooth-shaped extension that points upwards. The spike on his chest have been replaced with holes smaller, but similar to Terraspin, having four holes on the top chest plate and two on the one in the middle. Ultimate Humungousaur's shell is larger and instead has a single row of spikes running down its center instead of two rows on the side. The silver outline of the shell fuses with the outline of two shoulder pads, which fracture at the shoulders' end. On the shoulder pads, there are three spikes that point towards the torso. There are also three lines with triangular points at the center of each that also point towards the torso. There also appears to be two small spikes on the elbow of each arm. Both the shell and shoulder pads have a metallic texture. The mace on Ultimate Humungousaur's tail has stubbier spikes. The area where the tail meets the mace is also thinner. There are also visible jugular veins on his neck which are detailed with horizontal lines. Ultimate Humungousaur's helmet is silver with three spikes on the top, and two on the bottom and resembles a styracosaurus more than an ankylosaurus. His helmet has a dark blue mask, which has a rhino-like horn on top of the nostrils. There are two smaller horns that run down the silver part of his helmet. His ram horns are replaced with tusk-like structures on his mask that point down, while also having a pair of tiny horns above his eye sockets. When using the cannons, Ultimate Humungousaur now has exposed pale red muscles and tissue instead of green. There is also a fifth barrel that replaces the black circle at the center of the barrel cannon. Instead of black, the holes of the barrels are the same color as his eyes, which now has a white outline instead of silver. When not using his barrel cannon, his fingers are now sharper whilst keeping his black claws. His finger knuckles are also more wrinkled. The spikes on his stabilizer symbol are now vein-like and longer, similar veins appear under the shoulder pads and the top area between the shell and the chest plate. The symbol is now crooked. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Humungousaur is stronger than Humungousaur. He could make a giant crater in the ground by punching it. As a result of millions of simulated battles over a millennia, Ultimate Humungousaur's genetic evolution allows him to transform his hands into bio-gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles. In Omniverse, his hands now spin like real gatling guns when launching the missiles and the color of the bone fragments is now golden. Ultimate Humungousaur's tail has a mace-like structure which can be used as a flail. Ultimate Humungousaur is able to jump very high into the air. Weaknesses Ultimate Humungousaur lacks Humungousaur's ability to change his size. Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles can be redirected. Ultimate Humungousaur is vulnerable to electricity. Ultimate Humungousaur can get a cramp if he holds a large amount of weight for too long. Category:Ultimatrix Aliens (Ultimate Forms) Category:Albedo's Stabilizer Aliens Category:Ultimate Vaxasaurians Category:Characters with Missile Projectiles Category:Characters with Spiked Shell Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Mace Tail Category:Characters with Limited Limb Alteration Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Albedo Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by John DiMaggio